Priorites
by Queaky
Summary: She opened her lips, slowly, and everyone saw how she pressed her teeth together in silent frustration then when she finally spoke, it was dead silent. "Lord Tristian," The Royal began... Zelink and FINISHED! :
1. Chapter 1

Her violet eyes focused on his face and remained there for several minutes in which a silence reigned across the Throne Room.

A elderly man named Tristian spoke up but was not heard in the thoughts that roamed the vast libraries of the Princess' mind. Trstian shifted, uncomfortable with being ignored, and growled. "Princess? Did you hear what I said?"

Her eyes shot from the face of the man whom she had centered on and fell upon her elder's face. The Princess, whose face was often warm and smiling, became very intimidating even though her face differed very much as she had only formed a small glare.

"P-Princess?" Tristian spoke out, again, against his own will or want but the poor man was adament he recieve an answer.

She opened her lips, slowly, and everyone saw how she pressed her teeth together in silent frustration then when she finally spoke, it was dead silent. "Lord Tristian," The Royal began with the elder's man name coming from her pink lips like a dagger made from ice. "Although _you_ may not be aware of this, I can assure you that _I_ am."

Tristian moved his eyes from the Princess' face to the floor and squeezed them shut.

"You see, O'wise Advisor, that I do have ears into which your voice flows however, grating it is." She pointed to pointed elven ears that was nestled in long locks of golden hair. "I comprehend what you say no matter if I am peering upon your face or not." The Princess stood. "And as the Goddesses may have it, I care not for what you had to speak of. This matter concerning the warefare of the Spoiled and Rich's gold."

"Your Majesty!" Tristian gapped.

"Should my brain be clouded by the bits of gold lost to such a priviellged few that I forget the duties to my people who are scrounging enough rupees to eat?" She glared with her violet eyes and captured the breath of the older man who opened and closed his mouth for he had no words. "Nothing to say, Lord Tristian?"

He shook hish ead.

"If there is nothing more to say than I will be leaving." The Princess stood up and smoothed out the few wrinkles on her simple blue dress. "Good day, Tristian."

The man in the back whom the Princess had previously held in her attention gave a slight nod and slipped from the Court. He was followed by the Princess who shared a few more words with the Court in regard to their priorities.

"Princess, you should not be so hard on them." The man spoke, his sharp blue eyes meeting purple ones.

She gave a slight frown. "I am tired of being 'advised' by men who are blind!"

He nodded. "I understand, Your Highness, but you must ease them into this new...Reign."

She sighed. "I am not Queen yet, Sir Link."

The man, Link, smiled and held his arm out in a gesture that he would escort the young woman. She took it and they began their descent into the halls of Hyrule Castle. Link stopped, however, before they were to part.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask why you were so enamored with my face?" The question was geniune and it cause a very sweet smile to flitter across the Princess' features.

"You may." She turned toward the man who she had known for many years. "I see a future king in your face."

"Future King, Milady?"

"Yes." The young woman opened the door to a room where she would be signing and declining new laws for the rest of the day. "_My_ Future King."


	2. Chapter 2

Link clicked his tongue and rolled the Princess' words around in his thoughts like a fine wine. "King?" He spoke the word outloud, the title, and by the Princess' demeanor, a sure thing.

The Hero turned and shook his head with a slight smile quirked on the tips of his lips. "Perhaps."

"Ah, Sir Link!" The youth turned and clapsed the hand of another of Princess Zelda's advisors and gave a respectable bow.

"What may I do for you, Millord?"

The man, in his late forties, took a large breath. "I have a message for you!"

"Message?" Link's face formed his trademark look of shock with his eyes wide and mouth slighly agap. "_You_, Millord, delivering _me _a message? We have Carriers for such a purpose!"

The Advisor, whose name was Duplin, beamed and it surprised Link when he voiced with such pride in his voice. "It was an honor, Sir! You have saved us, the Kingdom, countless times and I wished to deliever this myself."

Link smiled and clapped Duplin on the back. "Thank you, Lord Duplin, I am honored by your respect." The man returned such words of kindness and after a moments pause, Link asked. "So, Millord, what is the message?"

"Your son wishes for you to join him in the stables."

Link beamed. "My boy?"

"Yes, Sir Link. He wants to...well, he has a surpirse." The Advisor mirrored the youth's happy face and with a equally respectful good-bye, they parted.

The Hero slipped behind a large tapestry that concealed on of the secret passageways through Hyrule Castle. He made it to the Stables in a matter of minutes where his son, Wolfgang, was sitting upon a pile of chopped logs.

"Father!" Wolfgang dashed to the young man, only twenty three, and was swung into the air with ease.

Link's face broke out into one of pure fatherly affection as he clasped his adopted, five year old to his chest. "What is it, Wolf?"

"I have found somthing, Da." The boy whispered and waved his fingers about as if to emphasize mystery.

Link winked. "Oh? What did you find?"

"An egg!" Wolfgang thrust a large egg into gloved hands which Link quickly recognized as being that of a dragon.

"Wolf..." Link spoke, slowly, trying to remain calm. "Who gave this to you, son?"

The boy sensed his father's rising anxiety and stared at the ground with deep worry written across his adorable features. His bright green eyes began to tear up behind nearly white blonde hair. "Did I do something bad, Da?"

Link sighed and placed his hand upon his child's cheek. "No." He slipped his hands through the boy's curly locks and smiled, clasping the back of his neck. "Come, we will worry about this later." Link lifted his son onto his shoulders and carred him out of the Stables to the Castle.

A figure peered out of a large stained glass window and smiled. "Wolfie."

Sharp blues eyes found that figure and gave a small salute. "Hey, Wolf, do you want to go see the Princess?"

The boy gasped in excitement. "Oh really, Father! Can we, Da, really?"

Link chuckled. "Yes, I have a feeling she wants to see you too."

Servants and Knights alike greeted the five year old riding along the shoulders of the happy Hero of Time and the boy would bow, as his father had shown him, to the people who appeared Royal.

They arrived at the Princess' Study in several minutes and Link sat Wolfgang down.

"Can I knock?"

Link smiled and threw his hands out toward the door. "Be my guest."

The small boy formed a tight fist and as he went to knock, the door opened to reveal Hyrule's most beautiful woman. Princess Zelda. "Wolfgang!"

Link smirked as his son made a loud squeaking noise and slipped behind his legs. "Good evening, Princess."

"Good evening, Sir Link." Zelda smiled and appeared very comfortable in the garments she wore which was a plain pink dress.

They shared a look that could almost be interpreted as knowing then both focused on the boy. "This is my son, as you know, Wolfgang."

"I remember when you brought him to visit me one night." She smiled and in the night tears seemed to form in those violet eyes. "You were such a beautiful baby, Wolfgang."

The boy blushed. "T-thank you, Princess."

"Call me Zelda."

Link smiled at the Princess."Do I sense favortism, Princess?"

"Are you jealous, Sir Link?"

He grinned. "Perhaps."

Wolfgang peaked behind the Princess and recognized something very quickly. "My blankie!"

Zelda paled. "Wolfgang, no-" The boy rushed passed her and grasped the cloth in his hands, hugging it to his chest. It had been laying across a couch within the Princess' Study.

Link made a very odd quick search of the halls and followed Zelda into the room when she beckoned him.


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanted to send out a really big thank to the few of you who've read my stories and enjoyed them! :) It means a lot. :)_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sure that I will go on to write the Epilouge sometime today and I hope to post it by tonight, please, continue to review my fics as I do enjoy crticism and whatever feedback you have._

_Except pairngs, don't want to hear about that cause in all actuality I have nothing against the other ones (in fact, I think Malink and Link/Midna is cute. Just not inspired by them.)_

_Thanks again! :) _

_-Q_

_*also as I tend to forget to add this, everyone mentioed that has anything to do with the Zelda franchise is owned by Nintendo so please don't sue...you wouldn't get much anyway. lol*_

_

* * *

_

The door latched behind him and Link could feel his body instantly tense. He closed his eyes and laid his head back to where it was resting against the Deku Wood door.

"Zelda?" His son's voice came to his pointed ears and his body screamed for him to run. To grab the boy and run before the questions came. "Why... do you have my blankie?"

Link could feel Zelda's nervousness from where she stood. She had one hand on the corner of her desk with her golden locks concealing what he knew was teary eyes as Wolfgang clapses his blanket lovingly.

Link had known her thirteen years and could read her like no one else. He knew her body language, the tones of her voice, and many things that he should never have such knowledge of.

"Wolfie, I..." She stopped, she had no words to say.

Link clicked his tongue and pushed off of the door, slipping down into the couch behind his son. The Hero of Time scooped the child up and sat him upon his lap with his arms wrapped about him. "Wolfgang, I think the Princess is bu-"

"No, Link." Zelda interputted him and Link met her gaze...there was a union of their minds and the Princess took a large breath. "Wolfgang, you have not seen your blankie for a long time, correct?"

The boy nodded with a sweet smile upon his face. "No, Zelda."

"Do you know how long?"

Link shifted and he pressed his mouth against the back of Wolfgang's head. "I am amazed that you remember that, son." He smiled against the curling, white-blonde hair of his son. "Your mother had given it to you..."

The boy grinned. "Really, Da?"

Tears were streaming down the Princess' face. "Yes, she did." Affection, love, and sorrow was her emotions that were displayed blantantly on her beautiful face. "She loved you so much."

The boy turned his eyes, emerald green, upon the woman and frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I-I know how hard it was for her to...to give you u-" She could not finish the sentence as her tears had suddenly overcome her. She began to cry, hard.

Link placed Wolfgang on the couch and sweep down to engulf the Princess within his arms. "I did not raise my son to forget the love of his mother, Princess. He knows her lullaby everynight, he knows her final words to him as his mother, and she has his prayers."

Wolfgang frowned. "Da, I am confused. Why is she crying? " The boy, who had been Link's son within hours for being born from his mother's womb, asked.

"Confused?" Zelda asked, smiling at Link's words as she grasped his arms, and peered of the Hero's strong shoulders. "Wolfie," She cleared her throat. "your mother loves you very,very much."

The boy beamed, snuggling into his blanket. "I know."

Link kissed the top of Zelda's head and whispered into those golden locks, words that only she could hear. "I love you...Wolfgang loves you and as I said before I have raised my son to know his mother's love." He pressed another kiss to her forhead and held her face away so that their eyes locked. "I would not take that away from you." He thumbed her tears away and pressed another his to her lips. "Never would I take that away."

Wolfgang giggled. "Da, did you just kiss the Princess?"

Link turned, spinning to his feet, a bright and sudden smile on his mildly handsome features. "Ssh, Wolf. He winked at his child. "I don't kiss and tell."

Zelda wiped her tears away. "Your Father is good at keeping secrets, Wolfie."

The boy grinned. "He is?" He turned to his father. "Father are you a Shiekah? Lady Impa said they are good at keeping secrets."

"No, son, I'm not a Shiekah." Link chuckled. "Now, go and give the Princess a hug and tell her good-bye. We have to go."

The child leaped off the couch, abandoning his baby blue blanket, and raced the the twenty-two year old's arms. Wolfgang wrapped his sun kissed arms about Zelda's pale neck, tightly. "Bye, Zelda."

"Goodbye, sweetheart." She kissed his cheek and forhead. "Come see me again?"

The child nodded and was placed by the woman onto Link's shoulders.

The Hero and the Princess exchanged a polite goodbye and she watched the man and the boy leave with a heavy heart. She pressed her violet eyes closed and opened them when a loud crack sounded through the room.

"He will known his Mother's love soon enough, Princess." Impa spoke, her hand coming to rest on the beauty's shoulder.

"He should not be kept in the dark about it." Zelda frowned. "I do not like watching Link raise him alone...he is _my _son, not just Link's."

Impa shifted. "It was for the best, Princess." The Sheikah sat in Zelda's desk chair. "Link has raised him well, brought the boy to see you often, and has not deluted the child's mind with ideas of another woman as his potentiel mother."

"Link is a good man...my future husband." Zelda smiled. "I remember his face when I laid Wolfgang in his arms...the love in his eyes."

Impa, realizing Zelda was getting lost in her thoughts, left the room in a cloud of smoke. "Your Father wishes to see you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda spoke though the woman was already gone. The Princess turned toward the door and quickly fixing any odd imperfection about her appearance then stepped out of her Study into the hall...


	4. THE END

A/N: This is the last Chapter of this little story. :) Its longer than the rest as you can see but its because I packed the last few ideas for this fic into it. I will probably come back later to flush it out and lengthen it as I love the story line. :)

I hope it ends to your liking and doesn't leave you confused. :)

* * *

Harkinian lay upon his bed. He had his eyes closed for he was near the threshold of sleep.

"Father?" Zelda voice came from beyond his bedroom and his green eyes fluttered open.

A smile worked its way over his wrinkled face of curly black hair and he chuckled. "Come in, my dear!" The door creaked and spilled torchlight across the King's bedroom which was lavish in golden decorations and silken tapestries. Harkinian could see his's twenty-two year old daughter's lithe frame come toward him and sighed. "You are beautiful, did you know that?" He spoke, softly and lovingly.

"I have been told so." Zelda smiled and pressed a kiss upon her Father's forhead. "I was told that I was to come see you, Father."

"You were." The old man coughed and was eased onto his pillow by a firm pale hand when seized into rising from bed. "I-" He cleared his throat."I wanted to know if you..." The King paused. "Well, I have forgotten my words." He chuckled.

Zelda shook her head. "It must not have been important than."

"No, no it was." His face appeared strained and almost looked angry. "I...I have no recollection at all!"

Zelda took her Father's hand and squeezed it. "It will come, do not force it, Father."

"Ah, well." Harkinian sighed and settled into his pillows. "I have heard rumors that Sir Link brought young Wolfgang to visit."

"Yes." Zelda nodded, her voicing lossing its calm. "He did."

"I take it you enjoyed the visit?"

The Princess frowned. "Father, you act as if it is a regular occurance."

"You did not answer my question."

Zelda sighed."It is because I was act unaware by it." She shifted. "It was unfortunatly an uncomfortable visitation."

"You seem to enjoy Sir Link's company. Does he spoil his child?" Harkinian asked, drifting back into sleep.

"He does not spoil Wolfgang and I enjoy Sir Link's company very much." Realzing her mistake, Zelda opened her mouth to correct her admission that she had feelings for the Knight however, she was cut off my the Regent's hand.

There was tension in the older man's voice and Zelda could tell that this slip was not to his complete liking. "I do not enjoy your affections for that man." Harkinian stated, firmly, then softened suddenly. "But you are not a dim girl. In fact, one could even say you may be gifted by Lady Nayru, and I am old." He coughed. "I will not be King forever and you need a strong man...a couragous man to support you."

"Father?"

"I am tired of trying to find you a husband." Harkinian chuckled. "You do it."

"I may pick?"

He coughed, hard, and Zelda held him so that he would not his his head on the headboard. "You cannot ascend the Throne without a King and I do not trust your sisters to it. Marry this Link, this man who you clearly admire and be through with it so that I may rest at night."

Zelda smiled. "You are allowing me to choose a Knight?"

"Oh no. Only this Link. _He _is the Hero of Time." The King was stern, again. "I do not want just some Knight as King. He has a formal title and has respect amoungst the People and soldiers." He glared at his daughter." This Knight, who you have mentioned, will not be permitted to take my place. Marry this Link or choose a Prince. That is your only options."

The Princess pressed a kiss to her Father's forhead. "As you wish Father." She slipped from his side and to the door where he stopped her.

"I am to sick to be at Court. Will you-"

"Of course, Father."

Lord Tristan entered the Court with a broad smile upon his face. "Your Highness!" He beamed. "I have taken your words from yesterday and listened to them carefully."

Zelda rose an eyebrow and in all her splendor appeared interested. "Speak then, Sir, and be mindful of how your tongue wags as you left me in a foul mood when we parted." Her back was straight and she was the very picture of Regal.

"We shall prepare a banquet!"

The Advisors and the rest of the Court placed their eyes upon the elderly man, whispers running through the crowd.

"A banquet?" Zelda glared, her violet eyes flaring with the familar red of a certain Sheikah. "I hope this is not about the stolen gold."

"Oh, no!" Tristian twirled and Zelda rose a golden brow at the man who seemed nearly intoxicated with this revelation. "For the People! We shall raise money for the homeless so that we may better their lives!"

The Court brimmed with angry, outrage, and excitment. Shouts overcame Lord Tristan's voice and soon flood the Princess' elven ears.

"Who do you think you are to give my money away?"

"I will not give away _my_ gold for men who do not work!"

"We have earned our rupees, let them earn thier own!"

Zelda clutched at the golden arm of her father's throne and snarled in anger. "_Silence!"_

Instantly, her command was obeyed.

"Do you know what the People go through day by day?" She seetheed, her golden hair blew about in a sudden and angry gust of breeze, and her violet eyes grew dark. The Princess stood and the doors flew open while the wind whipped about wildly. "They plow your fields until their backs break and they plant your crops, raise your cattle and hogs then kill your livestock in order to cook the meat that you devour with teeth. Teeth that are rotten with teh disease of Wealth!" Hyrule's Beautiful Princess Zelda Marie bellowed. "_Without them you would __**die**__!"_

They collectively cowered and backed away from the waves of heat burning from the Princess' body...some might say they even saw flickers of flame sprouting from her finger tips.

"Those _People _are your _gold_." Zelda growled. "_They are your life, be kind to them and they may protect you when you need it most._"

Silence.

Zelda's goddess like beauty returned from a face that invoked fear. Her violet eyes shimmered with sudden tears of sorrow. "Lord Tristian, arrange it. I want this Banquet but I want it to be a ball, invite all of Hyrule, and have it set to be in Hyrule Field where all Men are equal."

The Lord beamed. "Of course." He turned on his heels and began a strong pace to the door when he was called, again. "Yes, Princess?"

"Send word to Sir Link that I wish to see him."

Link dashed up the stairs, two at a time, and took deep even breath to keep from passing out. He forgot how long it had since he ran this hard and only knew two occasions where he had to run up a long flight of stairs.

He grasped the handle of an ornate, white, door and twisted the knob. It opened with ease but was flung back to reveal the Princess' stunned face. He felt the full stinf of betrayal coursing through his veins when he saw her.

"Is it true?" He exclamied, striding in and taking the beauty by her pale arms.

Zelda opened her mouth, her violet eyes wide, and then shut it. "Link, what are you talking about?"

His eyes were dark with anger and hurt. "Is it true?" He spread each word out. "Have you accepted a suitor?"

"That idiot didn't tell you did he?"

Link felt his brain's sudden whiplash and his mouth hang open from his gasp of hair and from where he was about to speak.

"Link," Zelda smiled, pushed his jaw together, and pressed a kiss upon his lips. "I choose you."

"What?"

That same brillant smile falshed and she winked. "I choose you to be my husband." She giggled. "I told you that you had the face of a future king!"

"I thought you were flirting, I didn't mean you were serious." Link gapped then something went off in his mind and he grabbed Zelda's wrist as she turned away to finish putting on the last of her jewlery. She gasped when he jerked her back to him and pressed a hot kiss to her lips.

Zelda pulled away with a confused smile on her lips. "Okay. Thank you?"

"I never thought our plan would come to pass." Link mumured. "I thought you could never...be my wife...be Wolf's..."

"I didn't either, Link." She sighed and allowed Link to take the neckalace she had been trying to put on from her. He snapped the clasp and smiled when she turned to him. "For a while I thought that I was gong to have to watch our son grow up from my tower."

"You would not have been that far away." Link frowned.

"If I was to marry another, I would have." Zelda laid her head upon Link's shoulder and wrapped her pale arms about his tan neck. "I would have never been able to her him call me Mother...and by the Gods, Link, that's all I've wanted since he was born." Emotion over took her and she weeped into her Lover's neck. "He was such a beautiful baby... and it hurt me to give him up, even to you. He is my son, my child!"

Link lay his cheek on the top of her head and rubbed her back with one hand while the other remained about her waist. He whispered against her golden locks. "It hurt me as well... I did not want to raise him this long without you. Never this long... but it does not matter anymore, Zelda, he is ours...We may live together, all of us, finally."

"Bring me my son, Link, let me hold him. I want to tell him how much I love him."

Link smiled and let his eyes fall to the open entrance where a shadow had spilled in from the hall's torches. "You just did."

Zelda turned and found the face of her child. The boy dropped his blanket and dashed to the woman with such speed that when he lept into her arms it knocked her into Link's chest.

"Momma!" He weeped, tears streaming down his sun kissed cheeks. He had the bleach blonde hair of Zelda's mother, the curly hair and eyes of the King, his father's smile, and everything else was his mother's.

"I love you, sweetheart, and nothing will ever take you away. I love you so much." She whispered, collapsing to the ground with him enveloped in her arms.

Wolfgang pressed his face into his mother's breast and, as Link embraced the two people he loved most, said the four words that Zelda had waited five years to hear. "I love you, Mommy."

* * *

Final Word: I don't usually write Prolouges for my fanfics because I like to leave it up to the reader to decided what happened but I've kinda fallen in love with this story and it has inspired me to do so.

The story will probably be rated T *maybe* less, it just depends on my mood of the day. :)

Again, I thank everyone who has taken the time to read my fics. It means a LOT! :)

Leave your thoughts, critics, suggestions, and even what you hope to see in the Prolouge.

Much love,

Queaky


End file.
